


Stranger

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanvids, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	Stranger




End file.
